


[podfic] Past Imperfect

by mothlights



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/46196">thehoyden's <em>Past Imperfect</em></a>  Streaming, MP3 & M4B. [0:15:39]</p><p>"You're being annoying, so no, I'd have to say this seems perfectly normal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Past Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46196) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



## Streaming

(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

## Length

00:15:39

## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Merlin__Past_Imperfect__thehoyden__read_by_mothlights.mp3)** (7.2 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Merlin__Past_Imperfect__thehoyden__read_by_mothlights.m4b)** (7.6 MB)



(right click and Save As)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to thehoyden for blanket permission.


End file.
